


In Togetherness

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Barebacking, Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Long-Term Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ginny runs off on her wedding night.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	In Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Cuntpunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/gifts).



*

It's her day.

The guests head in the Burrow's magically accommodating tent, drinking and patting Harry on the back. Ginny rips herself out of her pearl-sewn white wedding dress, climbing out of the upstairs loo's window.

Her family says _it's your day!_ and Ginny imagines hissing _shove off!_ with a little, wicked grin.

The Holyhead Harpies would be running plays without her by now. She wishes Molly Weasley hadn't badgered her into getting married at nineteen. She wishes Harry refused. Ginny wishes she could stay in the dark with her knickers off, breathing raggedly and thrusting down on the cock emptying inside her, Ginny's legs tightening round her partner.

They grind slowly against a furthermost tent-pole, centimetres from the gilded enchanted lights and music within. Ginny orgasms with a high-pitched moan, feeling Lucius grunt and pull out. In the moonlight, his hair seems _silvery_.

"D'you think anyone's gonna see you?"

He tuts softly. "Would you like them to, Ginevra?" 

Ginny wipes her mouth smeared with satin-pink lipstick. "Maybe I could stop pretending…" she mutters. Lucius's fingers stroke over Ginny's jaw. His other hand presses to Ginny's swelling abdomen. She half-hopes it looks like a _Malfoy_. 

"Aren't we all, my dear?" 

*


End file.
